I Need You Right Now
by Katiew020613
Summary: How can a funeral lead to Kaylee learning about Sebastian's dark and painful past? How can a shared secret lead to an unbreakable bond betweent two almost strangers? One-shot. FIXED!


I don't own anything. This is really sad and kind of angsty.

"Kurt was an amazing person. He didn't deserve what he got. I remember…" I listen to my brother talk about Kurt. It feels like ages ago that he committed suicide. It was only a week ago. I am in tears. I look next to me to see Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, in a worse state. His curls were not gelled. He had dark bags under his eyes. I take his hand. He was always like another brother to me. Kurt loved him more than anything else in the world. I know Blaine is blaming himself for Kurt's death. I know it wasn't his fault. He doesn't. He is now living at our house. He won't leave and Burt and Mom don't want him to. They keep telling him to stay. He looks at me and we both smile wearily. It's now my turn to talk. I go up to the podium and start. "Kurt, well what can I say? He was amazing. He was a light in everyone's day. Whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on, a smile, or someone to sit and listen to you, he was there. I remember the time he and I got lost on the way home. He got so worried. He kept looking over at me and making sure I was okay. And the time he hid in my closet and jumped out at me and I screamed so loud. I know I will miss him so much," I say a lot of other things before I go and sit back down. A few other people, Mom, Burt, and Blaine, talk about Kurt too. If he were here he would criticize us for wearing such dark clothes. There are a lot of people in the church. When they took the coffin away, all of the New Directions and the Warblers start singing Blackbird. That was Kurt's favorite song. Everyone, even Sebastian, is crying. After everything, the funeral and burial, are over, everyone comes to our house. People talk to me. I talked to Sam, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Artie, Jeff, Nick, and Mercedes. I see Sebastian all alone. I go over to him. I really don't like him but it's worth a shot. He looks at me. "Hey Kaylee," he says. "Hi," I say. "I'm really sorry about your brother," he says. "Thanks," I reply. He pulls me into a hug which surprises me for a second. I wrap my arms around him. When he pulls back we sit down on the couch. I look down for a minute. His sleeve slips up. I see a pattern of cuts on his arms. Some look fresh while others are older. He pulls his sleeve back down. I grab his arm. I pull up his sleeve and he lets me. I also see hand shaped bruises. "Come with me," I say. Shockingly he follows. We go into my room. "Are there any others?" I ask when we get into my room and I shut the door. "Other what?" He asks. "Bruises and cuts," I ask. "There are more cuts on my legs," he says. "There are bruises everywhere." I roll up my sleeves to show him the cuts I did on my arms. "Why did you do it?" I ask. "I cut because of the bruises," he says. "My dad did those to me. He doesn't like me being gay." I pull him into a tight hug. "Why did you do it?" He asks me. "Well it's not as serious as your reason is. Well my ex cheated on me around the same time Kurt died," I say. I roll my sleeves back down. We trade numbers and go back out. Nobody asks anything. Nobody says anything. The rest of the day is full of crying. I cry myself to sleep that night.

I wake up the next morning and take a shower. I grab my razor. I make a new cut on my arm with it. I make a few others. I get out of the shower. I pull on my clothes. I wrap my arms up under my shirt until the cuts stop bleeding. I get a text message. It's from Sebastian. I look at it. _I need you right now. _I text back_ where are you?_ He replies quickly_ I'm at my house. _He gives me directions. It isn't that far away. I walk there. Well I run. I need to know what is going on with him. I get to his house and knock on the door. His house is big, with blue siding and red shutters. A tall man answers the door. "I'm here to see Sebastian," I say. "Come in," he says monotonous. "He is in his room. Go up the stairs. It is the third door on your right." I follow his instructions. I knock on the door. "Who is it?" I hear Sebastian ask. His voice sounds strained. "Kaylee," I say. "Come in," he says. I walk in. I see him on the floor, crying, razor in hand. There are fresh cuts. I take it out of his hands. I pull him into my arms. I wrap up his arms. We cry together. I tell him what I did. We promise to stop. I don't know if I can or if he can. At that moment it doesn't matter. The man who I presume to be his dad comes in. He walks over to Sebastian. He pulls him up by the shirt. "What are you doing?" He asks using other words. I stand up to go help but Sebastian pushes me back. "You little *****." He slaps him. He is about to choke him. I try again. In a never to be repeated act of adrenaline, I pull Sebastian out of his dad's hands. I hit Sebastian's dad so hard that it takes him a minute to recover. We run at this. We run so fast. Faster than I know I ever have. We don't take anything. We run all the way to my house. We go inside. It is silent except for the sound of Mom crying. I have gotten used to that sound but I can tell by the way that Sebastian stiffens that he isn't used to it. I take his hands and lace my fingers with his. He holds on tight. We go in search for my mom. We find her in the living room. She sees us. "Who's this?" She asks. "Sebastian," I say. I look at him and he nods his head. I tell Mom what happened. "Stay as long as you need, honey," she says. "Clothes?" I ask. He only has what he brought which are the clothes he is wearing and his phone. "Um we can go tomorrow. Grab him a pair of shorts and a shirt from Finn's room to sleep in," Mom says. Luckily in the summer the house is warmer. "He can stay in your room," she says. "Okay," I say. We start to go up to my room. Blaine isn't here tonight. He went home for the night. His mom missed him so much. We get to my room. I close the door and lock it. . "Sebastian?" I ask. "Yeah," comes his reply. "What happened to your mom?" I ask. "She died giving birth to me," he replies easily. I can tell it's just a cover. I take him into a hug. We go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower for him and take out a tooth brush for him. When he doesn't see me, I take the two razors in the shower out. I go back into my room. He comes out about ten minutes later. I go into the bathroom, take a shower, and get ready for bed. I go back into my room. I find Sebastian on my bed. He is facing the other way and he is shaking. I go over to my bed and crawl over to him. "What's wrong?" I ask. He shows me his phone. _Don't thinks I wont find you. I will. _I pull him in my arms. "One second," I say. I walk out of my room. I call the police on Sebastian's dad. They say they will do the best they can. I go back into my room. I turn my phone off and put it on my desk. I go and sit over by Sebastian again. We both get under the covers and lie down. "You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't born," he says. "Then my mom would still be alive and my dad wouldn't be so mad all of the time. I'm not worth it." I don't tell him but tomorrow we are going to the police department. "Don't say that Sebastian. You are worth it," I say. "Thanks for everything," he says. "You're welcome," I say. As he falls asleep he says, "I love you." "I love you too," I say. I don't know if he hears me and then it doesn't matter. I fall asleep not long after.

I wake up in the morning and wake up Sebastian. When he sees me he smiles. "Get up," I say jokingly. He does. I grab him a pair of Finn's shorts and another one of his t-shirts. Even though I think Sebastian would fit in Kurt's clothes I know I can't give them to him. He understands that too even though he hasn't said anything. We both get changed and go downstairs. We eat breakfast. "Once you guys finish we have to go," Mom says. "Where?" Sebastian asks. I explain everything to him. He seems hesitant at first but he agrees. We go down and everything works out well. Sebastian's dad gets a life sentence because they found he murdered Sebastian's mom. This makes Sebastian way happier knowing her death wasn't his fault.

Sebastian lives with us until he gets ready to go to college on a scholarship. He didn't replace Kurt in all of our lives but he partially healed the wounds of his death.

Hope you liked it. It was my first one-shot. I might do a fluffy one next. Maybe.


End file.
